il y a une première fois a tout !
by aninoudu59
Summary: Série de OS sur les première fois de Fitzsimmons.
1. première rencontre

**Première Rencontre**

Jemma était assise au première rang, le siège le plus a droite du bureau, sa place habituel.

Un gros livre sur sa droite, un cahier remplis de notes surligner sur sa gauche, un stylo coincer entre ses lèvres, l'écoute attentive du professeur face a elle.

 **?: Très bien pour cette année j'ai décider d'innover, vous aller donc être en binôme.**

Jemma soupira, elle n'avait jamais aimer être en binôme, cela engendrer incompréhension, conflit, mésentente et mauvaise note, impensable...

Léo était assis au 14ème rang, le siège parfaitement au centre de l'amphi-théâtre.

Des feuilles éparpiller partout sur la tablette face a lui, son crayon gris tapent nerveusement sur celui-ci a l'écoute des binômes former par son professeurs.

Il n'avait jamais aimer être en binôme, c'était trop de pression, cela le rendait nerveux, de plus personne de le comprenez jamais lorsqu'il parler d'électronique.

 **?: Jemma Simmons et Léopold Fitz laboratoire 12b.**

Léo grimaça légère a l'entente de son prénom au complet.

Jemma tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'arrière de la salle comme son regard se posa sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blond assis au 14 rang, siège du milieu comme toujours.

Léo se retourna lentement vers l'endroit ou sa nouvel partenaire se trouver, il laissa un sourire nerveux s'étirer sur son visage lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent.

Bien sur il fallait qu'il tombe avec la fille la plus intelligente et la plus jolie de l'académie a qui il n'avait jamais adresser un seul mot.

Bien sur il fallait qu'elle tombe sur le garçon le plus intelligent , qui la détester probablement parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais adresser un seul mot.

Lorsque le cours fut terminer, les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir comme Léo atteignit le couloir, son regard se posa sur Jemma adossait contre le mûr dans face, des fournitures placer entre ses bras, le regard perdue dans la réflexion.

Il s'approcha lentement, raclement de gorge lorsqu'il arriva a sa hauteur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Son souffle se coupa pendant quelque seconde.

 **F: Heu...tu...tu es Simmons, je veux dire Jemma...jemma Simmons...pas vraie ?!** Dit-il bégayant comme un adolescent.

Ok il était un adolescent mais comme même...

 **S: Oui et tu es Léopold Fitz.** Dit-elle avec affirmation.

 **F: Juste Fitz ou Léo...ma mère m'appelle Léopold et tu n'est pas ma mère...de toute évidence.** Dit-il avec nervosité terminant sa phrase en marmonnent.

Jemma décrocha un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, il était nerveux et elle trouver sa très mignon.

Il laissa un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

 **?: Fitz-Simmons.** Dit-une voix masculine qu'il reconnaît comme son professeur.

Ils tournèrent tout deux leur regard vers l'homme qui était a leurs hauteur.

 **?: Je tiens a ce que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas choisie votre binôme au hasard, il me paraissait évident que mettre la meilleur élève de biochimie avec le meilleur élève d'ingénierie ferais une équipe de science tout a fait extraordinaire, j'attends donc de vous un investissement totale dans se partenariat.** Expliqua t-il avec sérieux.

 **F: Bien sur. - S: Évidement Monsieur.** Dirent-il en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

 **?: Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée dans se cas.** Dit-il s'éloignent.

 **F: Vous aussi.- S : De même Monsieur.** Dirent-il a nouveau a l'unisson.

Ils échangèrent a nouveau un regard comme Jemma lui adressa un sourire.

Léo lui souri a son tours.

Peut-être que se partenariat ne sera pas si mal après tout ! Ce dit-il.

 **S: Bien, si on allez voir notre nouveau labo, Fitz ?! Quand pense tu ?!** Demanda t-elle.

 **F: Excellente idée Simmons.** Répondit-il souriant un peu plus.

Jemma s'engagea dans le couloir la première, un léger sourire s'étirent sur son visage.

Ce partenariat sera probablement mieux que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait penser.


	2. premier toucher

**Premier toucher**

Allongeait dehors sur le dos, Jemma caresser l'herbe fraîche du bout de ses doigts, les cheveux vacillent légèrement a cause de la brise du vent, envelopper dans la veste de Fitz, déployant l'odeur de son parfum partout autour d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche ses yeux se posent sur Fitz allongeait a ses côtés.

Il avait les deux mains poser derrière sa tête, le regard fixant le ciel au dessus d'eux parsemer d'étoiles.

Elle souri avant de regarder le ciel de nouveau.

Le silence autour d'eux étaient apaisent, seul le bruit des feuilles bougeant sous le vent et leur respiration lente se faisait entendre.

 **S: ho, regarde j'ai trouver Libra .** Dit-elle rompent le silence, la main lever vers le ciel comme son doigt pointer droit vers la constellation de la balance.

 **F: Oui et moi Pyxis.** Dit-il souriant, pointant vers la constellation de la boussole.

Jemma souri, elle adorait sa ! Elle et lui ensemble simplement à regarder le ciel étoilés et nommé les constellations qu'ils trouvaient, c'était l'une des choses qu'elle adorait faire avec Fitz.

 **S: Et voilà Corvus.** Dit-elle nomment le corbeau.

 **F: Oui et juste a côté...**

 **F/S : Microscopium.** Dirent-ils a l'unisson.

Ils échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un sourire avant de regarder le ciel a nouveau.

Léo sourit un peux plus son regard sur le ciel, comme il nota mentalement combien lui et Jemma pouvaient être connecter a longueur de temps.

 **F: ho, Aquarius.** S'exclame t-il en montrent le constellation du verseau.

 **S: Bien vue, Fitz.** Dit-elle tout en regardent.

Il sourit tout en jettent un regard vers elle, la concentration écrit sur son visage comme elle regarde le ciel.

 **S: Gemini.** Dit-elle soudainement comme il détourna le regarde d'elle pour suivre l'indication du gémeau.

Ils sourirent tout d'eux, comme le silence s'installa a nouveau.

Jemma était concentrait sur les étoiles face a elle, ou était-elle ?! Ce demanda t-elle interrieurement.

Léo prit une petite inspiration.

 **F: Les étoiles sont nombreuse ce soir.** Dit-il doucement.

 **S: Oui et la nuit est belle.** Dit-elle.

Léo la regarda.

 **F: Magnifique même.** Dit-il presque en chuchotent.

Il la vit sourire puis tourner son regard vers lui comme il détourna le sien pour ne pas qu'elle constate qu'il avait dit ses mots tout en la regardent.

Elle regarda le ciel de nouveau sourient un peux plus, bien sur qu'elle avait senti son regard sur elle.

 **S: Léo.** S'exclama t-elle tout a coup.

 **F: Quoi ?!** Demanda t-il tournent son visage vers elle.

Elle rigola.

 **S: Non, Léo.** Dit-elle a nouveau pointent une constellation.

Il suivit la direction indiquer, réalisent qu'elle avait trouver celle du lion.

 **F: Ho … ouai, bien jouer Simmons.** Dit-il simplement.

S: Ce n'est pas de la chance, je voulais trouver celle-là. Dit-elle doucement glissent sa main dans la sienne, comme elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Le regard de Léo se posa sur celle-ci surprit par l'initiative, il leva le regard vers elle ensuite.

Ses yeux croisèrent les sien, alors qu'un sublime sourire était sur son visage, une vague de chaleur envahis son corps, dieux qu'elle était jolie ! Ce dit-il.

Elle lui sourit un peux plus, puis regardent le ciel de nouveau, Fitz fit de même comme leur mains était toujours étroitement lier . . . ensemble.


	3. première danse

**1ère danse**

Assit a une table dans la chaufferie de l'académie qui n'était bien sur plus une simple chaufferie mais bien un endroit pour se détendre et s'amuser.

Fitz et Simmons était assit l'un en face de l'autre tout d'eux une bière a la main comme ils discutaient d'un projet encore en cour qu'ils devaient finir pour la fin de la semaine.

 **F: Il faudrait le rendre aéroportée.** Cria t-il a travers la musique.

 **S: Tout a fait d'acc...ho mon dieux !** Dit-elle se levant brusquement de son tabouret.

Fitz fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

 **S: J'adore cette chanson.** S'exclame t-elle, avant d'attraper sa main rapidement et de le tiré sur la petite piste de danse avec elle.

 **F: Jemma...** Dit-il légèrement paniquer, regardent rapidement tout autour de lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur la piste comme il reconnue enfin la chanson qui jouer a travers les haut-parleurs .

 **« Sleeping at last - saturn »**

 **F: Jemma je ne...tu sais que.. je ne danse pas.** Dit-il tordent ses doigts nerveusement.

 **J: S'il te plaît.** Plaide t-elle le regarde doux, la tête légèrement pencher sur le côté.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit si craquante.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, son regard parcourent la salle, la chaufferie était plutôt encombrer ce soir mais il nota mentalement que personne ne leur prêter attention.

Il la regarda de nouveau.

Elle portait son regard suppliant maintenant, dieux il ne pouvait pas résister !

Il soupira fortement avant de céder.

 **F: Ok.** Dit-il simplement comme il vit un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de Jemma.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, son regard accrocher au sien, elle s'arrêta a un pas de lui posent une de ses mains sur son épaule, comme celle de Fitz vint se poser lentement sur sa hanche, il l'attira a lui dans une lenteur contrôler pour qu'elle puisse se détacher a tout moment mais elle se laissa guider, leur regard perpétuellement dans celui de l'autre, le corps de Jemma prit contacte avec le siens comme sa main se déplaça un peux plus vers son cou ce qui le fit frissonner, leur main mutuellement libre virent instinctivement en contacte, paume contre paume, leur doigts fléchit d'une légère pression, il la vit alors laisser échapper un souffle fragile qu'elle paraissait avoir retenue tout se temps et il commença a lentement se déplacer au son de la musique.

Elle vint rapidement poser sa joue contre sa mâchoire s'approchent un peux plus, son corps maintenant pleinement contre le sien comme la main de Fitz vint se loger dans le bas de son dos au creux de ses reins, il la sentit légèrement frissonner contre celle-ci, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Ils se balancèrent doucement au son de la musique, jusqu'à ce que Jemma glissa sa main derrière sa nuque le bout de ses doigts jouant tendrement avec ses cheveux comme elle vint nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, il se stoppa une demis seconde a la sensation de se souffle chaux contre son cou avant de se déplacer de nouveau, apportent leur main lier contre lui.

Et puis elle se mit a murmurer les paroles, comme un sentiment de bien-être et de tendresse enveloppa Fitz, déplacement inconsciemment sa main de haut en bas contre son dos, l'envoie d'un nouveau frisson a travers elle et il sourit de nouveau.

La musique prit fin et ils restèrent quelque seconde de plus dans leur position avant que Jemma ne se détache lentement de lui, la perte immédiate de sa chaleur.

Leur regards prirent contacte de nouveau, se retrouvent face a face dans un silence complet.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'ils devraient faire sa plus souvent parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment apprécier mais aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche au regard intense que Fitz porter sur elle.

Il voulait lui dire qu'après tout cette danse n'était pas si mal mais aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche au regard percent qu'elle avait sur lui.

Soudain ils sursautèrent tout d'eux au son d'une musique bien plus rythmé que la précédente puis ils se mirent a rirent avant de se taire et de se regarder de nouveau.

 **S: Merci.** Dit-elle doucement avec insincère.

Tout se qu'il fit c'est lui sourire et acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête avant qu'ils ne retournent tout d'eux a leur place, leur bière toujours sur la table en attente pour eux, comme la conversation dériva de nouveau sur leur projet de laboratoire, le moment qu'ils ont partageait inscrit dans leur mémoire.


	4. première étreinte

**Première étreinte**

Les semaines précédentes on tétaient plutôt mouvementer au sein de l'académie, certain des dernier année s'amuser a persécuter des premières années avec des situations stupide, des blagues douteuse et parfois même des situations a risque, Simmons avaient était agiter depuis ! pas que sa la concerner directement puisqu'il semblait que les cibles étaient des garçons mais alors la penser de Fitz scotcher au pilonne principale situer a l'entrée de l'académie seulement vêtu d'un boxer comme cela c'est passer avec un autre élève récemment l'avait mise constamment en alerte.

Tellement en alerte qu'elle se retrouvait a en faire des cauchemars comme il y a quelque minute.

Elle était assise dans son lit, suintante de sueur comme elle essayait de stabiliser sa respiration rapide et frénétique, elle passa une main sur son visage tout en soupirent au cauchemars qu'elle venait de faire.

Après quelque seconde elle sortit de son lit puis de sa chambre parcourent lentement en silence les couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur a présent, elle se retrouva rapidement devant la chambre de Fitz.

Ses yeux fixèrent le bois sombre de la porte, comme elle se demanda soudainement si elle devait frapper ou non, ferment les yeux la posa sa main a plat sur la porte sentent le bois lisse et frais de celle-ci sous sa paume et ses doigts, elle prit une inspiration ferment sa main dans un point, expiration elle frappa doucement trois coup.

Un silence totale s'installa comme elle retint sa respiration, une partie d'elle voulait qu'il n'ouvre pas, l'imaginent dormir paisiblement dans son lit marmonnent des choses incompréhensibles comme il en avait souvent l'habitude et puis l'autre partie d'elle voulait désespérément qu'il ouvre pour qu'elle puisse constater de ses propre yeux qu'il allait bien.

Elle prit une fragile inspiration levant a nouveau son point, l'arrêtent juste avant que celui ne frappe de nouveau, elle tourna soudainement les talons puis se stoppa net comme son ouïe attrapa le léger grincement de la porte, un frisson la parcourut.

L'esprit de Fitz dériver lentement dans le sommeil, son cerveau inlassablement tourner vers la seul personne qui compter pour lui.

Ses cheveux châtain voler au vent, le soleil illuminent sa peau crème comme son rire éclata entre ses lèvres, tournoyant sur elle même les bras ouvert vers le ciel, son visage se tourna vers lui et son regard remplit de joie s'accrocha un sien, un sourire s'étirent sur son visage comme elle entama une course rapide vers lui, elle sauta dans ses bras les faisant tout deux basculer en arrière tombent dans l'herbe verte remplit innombrable petite fleurs de toute les couleurs et elle rit de nouveau avant qu'il ne l'ai face rouler sur le côté se retrouvent au dessus d'elle comme son rire se transforma en un sourire lumineux.

Elle est parfaite ! Ce dit-il

Un sourire s'étira lentement sur son propre visage comme il se pencha lentement sur elle, leur corps de plus en plus en contacte avec celui de l'autre, leurs souffle se mélangèrent, son nez en légère pression a côté du sien comme ses lèvres effleurèrent...

Toc toc toc...

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos comme il écouta le silence s'étirent a travers sa chambre, il se demanda s'il avait rêver de se bruit léger qu'il avait entendue comme si quelqu'un venait de frapper timidement a sa porte mais maintenant plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

Il tenta de dériver de nouveau vers les pensées qui c'était créer dans son esprit mais un sentiment d'incertitude lui tordit l'estomac et l'esprit comme tout son corps lui disait que quelque chose n'aller pas, alors il grimaça tout en sortent péniblement de son lit, passa une main ferme sur son visage pour mieux se réveiller et ouvrit lentement la porte, comme une silhouette se dessiner, dos a lui, cheveux châtain...

 **F: Jemma** Dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse comme il n'était pas totalement réveiller.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplit de larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps.

 **F: Hé...** Dit-il doucement sa voix maintenant remplit d'inquiétude comme il ouvrit la porte un peux plus.

Elle se précipita vers lui, glissent ses mains sur le haut de son corps enfouissent son visage dans son cou comme elle pleura contre lui.

Son corps se raidi une fraction de seconde avant de se détendre, il enroula un bras autours d'elle l'emmenant un peux plus a l'intérieur de sa chambre ferment la porte de sa main libre avant de la mettre autours d'elle elle aussi.

Une des ses mains faisait des cercle dans son dos, comme l'autre caressa ses cheveux, il la sentit agripper son tee-shirt fermement entre ses mains, l'inquiétude grandissante en lui.

 **F: Chut... Jemma, je suis là.** Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minute, une fois calme elle prit un léger écart, ses mains toujours en point, le tee-shirt de Fitz froissait a l'intérieur.

Ses mains maintenant a plat dans le bas de son dos, il la regarda mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

 **F: Jemma ?!**

L'interrogea t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui, ses yeux était encore vitreux son visage tourner dans la fatigue et la peur, il la serra inconsciemment un peux plus contre lui.

 **F: Qu'est ce qui c'est passer, Jemma ?!** Demanda t-il cherchent désespérément dans son regard pour toute réponse.

 **S: Cauchemars.** Chuchota t-elle baisent ses yeux de nouveau.

Il plaça douce sa main sous son menton, levant lentement son visage vers lui, elle le regarda de nouveau.

 **F: Dit moi.** Dit-il simplement.

Sa lèvre trembla légèrement avant que le premier mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

 **S: Toi et...et tu...ils ont, ils ton fait...c'était cruel et tu...**

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur la retenue de nouvelle larmes se forment dans ses yeux.

La main de Fitz se déplaça sur sa joue son pouce essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur celle-ci.

 **S: Ils...Ce qui ce passe a l'académie ...c'est... tu**

La réalisation le percuta, il avait décider de ne pas prêter attention a tout ce qui ce passer, aucun première année ne c'était attaquer a lui et il avait décider que l'ignorance de toute cette stupidité était pour le mieux mais maintenant il pouvait se rappeler les regards inquiet qu'elle lui porté lorsqu'il arriver en retard au labo, ou la peur lorsqu'elle apprenez qu'un nouveau garçon de l'académie avait était persécuté.

 **F: Jemma, je vais bien.** Dit-il d'une voix douce, la regardent pour la rassurer.

Son pouce maintenant caressent sa joue humide, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, la respiration fragile, frissonnent contre lui.

 **F: Et... _« raclement de gorge »_ je saurais le gérer si... si cela devait arriver.** Expliqua t-il lentement.

Elle hocha la tête, mordent sa lèvres inférieur.

Il lui sourit comme les mains de Jemma libérèrent son tee-shirt planent au dessus de celui-ci, le bout de ses doigts en effleurement contre le tissus.

Ils se regardèrent pleinement conscient de la position dans là-quel il se trouvait a présent, Fitz fronça légèrement les sourcils comme il ne pouvait déchiffrer le regard que Jemma porter sur lui.

Elle ouvrit le bouche...

 **Suite au prochain chapitre**


	5. première nuit

**Première nuit**

Elle ouvrit la bouche...

 **S: Puis-je dormir avec toi ?!** Demanda t-elle lentement la voix aussi basse que possible sans plongeait dans le chuchotement.

Il acquiesça rapidement.

 **F: Oui...oui bien sur.** Dit-il défaisant son étreinte.

La chaleur leur manquèrent instantanément, comme il se dirigea vers son lit, se tournent vers elle lorsqu'il fut aux pieds de celui-ci.

 **F: Quel côté ?!** Demanda t-il.

 **S: Ho heu...peut importe c'est...**

 **F: Jemma.** Insista t-il

 **S: Gauche.** Dit-elle.

 **F: Bien, je préfère le droit.** Dit-il souriant comme il ouvra les couvertures et glissa sous celle-ci se placent sur le dos.

Son regard river vers le plafond, il sentit le matelas faire de léger rebond lorsqu'il nota mentalement que Jemma avait glisser sous le couverture a ses côtés son regard poser sur lui.

 **S: Léo.** Dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers elle a l'utilisation de son prénom, son regard se posent sur le sien.

 **F: Oui ?!** Demanda t-il.

 **S: Je...j'ai l'habitude de dormir sur le côté et je...je...**

Ses sourcils se levèrent comme il la regarda plus profondément l'incitent a continuer.

 **S: Pourrait-tu me tenir dans tes bras ?!** Demanda t-elle aussi doucement et faiblement que la première fois.

Ses lèvre s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent aussi rapidement, surprit il soupira faiblement tout en passent sa langue entre ses lèvre, sourcils froncer.

 **F: Oui...oui bien sur.** Dit-il, comme il accepta tout comme la première fois.

 **S: Merci.** Dit-elle doucement avant de passer un bras au dessus de lui, saisir sa main gauche se tourna sur sa droite, l'emportant avec elle.

Son bras au dessus de son côté, Fitz se rapprocha doucement d'elle comme son corps prit lentement contacte avec le sien, son dos contre son torse.

Il se demanda mentalement si il n'avait pas fait quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas mais la pensé s'évanouit aussi tôt quel fut venue, car Jemma s'enfonça un peux plus contre lui, son bras gauche couvrent lentement le sien comme sa main glissa sur son avant bras puis le dos de sa main, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Fitz laissa échapper un souple fragile entre les lèvres comme un sentiment de bien-être l'envahis.

 **S: Bonne nuit, Léo.** Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux châtain avant de poser sa tête plus bas vers sa nuque.

 **F: Bonne nuit, Jemma.** Dit-il ferment les yeux, un sourire s'étirent sur son visage comme il grava mentalement ce souvenir dans son esprit.


	6. premier baiser

**Premier baiser**

Les rayons du soleil chauffer chaleureusement l'ensemble de leur petit laboratoire et Fitz retroussa les manches de sa chemise, détendis légèrement le nœud de sa cravate et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise avant de retourner son attention vers le petite objet face a lui, il fronça les sourcils tout comme il fixa la dernière attache a l'appareil.

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, Simmons était assise a sa prote table ses mains délicates recouverte de ses gants en latex, ses lunettes de protection sur les yeux, la lèvre inférieure coincer entre ses dents, la concentration inscrit sur son visage, comme elle transvasait un liquide bleu fluide dans une douille en argent métal.

Endrotoxine ! Son cerveau conclut de lui même.

Il la regarda un dernier instant avant de retourner son attention vers l'appareil devant lui , l'examinent d'un œil minutieux sous tout les angles, il conclut qu'il est terminer et prêt.

Il jeta un rapide regard vers Simmons de nouveau avant de prendre l'appareil dans sa main soupirent légèrement puis se leva et se dirigea vers Simmons d'un pas calculer.

 **F: Simmons.** Dit-il arrivent a son niveau.

Elle sursauta légèrement surprise par le son de sa voix avant de faire tourner son fauteuil vers lui.

 **S: Oui, Fitz ?!** Demanda t-elle simplement.

 **F: Désoler je ne voul...**

 **S: C'est rien.** Dit-elle rapidement le coupent volontairement dans les excuses qu'il s'apprêtait a lui faire.

Le silence s'installa comme elle le regard frotter l'arrière de son coup avec l'une de ses mains, son regard river vers le sol et elle pouvait instinctivement dire qu'il était nerveux.

 **S: Qui a t-il, Fitz ?!** Demanda t-elle avec impatience.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, la réalisation qu'il avait était perdue dans ses pensées.

 **F: Ho je...désoler, oui j'ai...te souvient-tu de l'agenda électronique dont tu ma parler il y a quelque jour ?!** Demanda t-il buttent quelque peut sur ses mots.

 **S: Oui l'agenda bien trop cher pour...**

Elle cessa de parler lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une de ses mains était cacher dernière son dos.

 **S: Fitz tu …**

Il fronça les sourcils.

 **S: Tu n'as pas...**

 **F: Ho non _« réalisent »_ , non comme tu l'as dit il était bien trop cher et ...non je...**

Elle le vit déposer rapidement un objet sur sa table.

 **F: Je t'en ai fabriquer un. Dit-il rapidement.**

Son regard se posa sur l'appareil bleu nuit en face d'elle, elle retira lentement ses lunettes les posent un peux plus loin sur sa table, elle prit délicatement l'appareil dans ses mains et ouvrit la pochette en cuir pour voir apparaître un écran noir, elle pressa le bouton qui se trouver vers le bas a peine quelque seconde avant que l'écran ne s'allume, une image de la nuit parsemer d'étoile s'affiche puis des icônes de dossier sur le côté gauche.

Son cerveau parcourent instinctivement les détailles de répertorisation qu'il possédait, elle nota mentalement qu'elle pouvait personnaliser l'intégralité de l'appareil, du font d'écran au dossier en passent par la police.

 **F: Alors ?!**

La questionna t-il impatient

Elle reposa lentement l'appareil sur son bureau avant de faire tourner son fauteuil de nouveau vers lui, le regardent en silence, la retenue intérieure du sourire qui voulait exploser sur ses lèvres.

Il tordit ses mains ensemble instantanément face a son silence.

 **F: Il est trop grand, c'est ça ?! Je savais que je devais...**

 **S: Fitz.** Dit-elle doucement.

 **F: Ou est-ce la couleur de la pochette parce...**

 **S: Fitz.** Dit-elle plus insistante.

 **F: Ho non c'est l'appareil entier ! Tu préférerait...**

 **S: Fitz !** S'exclama t-elle maintenant debout face a lui, une main poser sur son bras.

Il ferma la bouche instantanément.

 **S: Il est parfait.** Dit-elle doucement.

Elle le vit ouvrit puis refermer la bouche tout aussi rapidement avant de fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

 **F: Vraiment ?!** Demanda t-il incertain.

 **S: Bien sur, il est fantastique**.

 **F: Donc tu aime ?!** Demanda t-il pour être sur.

 **S: Je l'adore.** Dit-elle resserrent légèrement l'emprise de sa main toujours poser sur son bras.

Il lui sourit.

 **S: Merci.** Dit-elle doucement avant de déposer un baiser délicat sur sa joue.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, son regard s'accrocha au sien, la chaleur envahis son corps comme son cerveau enregistrer la proximité dans là-quel ils se trouvaient, elle sentit la main de Fitz se poser lentement sur sa joue son pouce caressent doucement celle-ci.

Ses paupières flottèrent légèrement, sa respiration devint plus lente et plus fragile, son odorat attrapa l'odeur enivrante de son parfum masculin et son cerveau enregistra de nouveau la proximité qu'ils avaient.

Ils étaient proche, bien plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais était.

Fitz pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, l'envoie de léger frisson a travers tout son corps, son regard toujours encré dans le sien, sa main sur sa joue se déplaça un peux plus loin dernière son coup comme ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

Il approcha un peux plus son visage du sien, son nez vint se nicher contre le sien, gardent le contacte visuel avec ses yeux noisette, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se sentit fondre instantanément, comme sa main s'accrocha un peux plus a son bras.

Leurs bouches bougèrent lentement en mouvement contrôler dans un baiser doux, tendre et délicat.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, front contre front et Fitz réalisa seulement lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent qu'il les avait effectivement fermer lors du baiser, il déplaça sa main a sur sa joue, son pouce de nouveau en mouvement contre celle-ci.

 **F: Jemma.** L'appela t-il doucement.

Ses yeux toujours clos, ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte prenant de petite respiration contrôler, elle attrapa sa chemise entre ses mains, le ramenant contre elle un peux plus.

 **S: Parfait.** Dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Fitz ne peux retenir son sourire.

 **F: Vraiment ?!** Demanda t-il doucement.

Elle décolla son front du sien, ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard était si intense qu'il se demanda si elle le regarder vraiment , lui ?!

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

 **S: Vraiment**. Dit-elle posa de nouveau son front contre le sien.

 **F: Alors...heu...est-ce qu'on...enfin est-ce que tu...**

 **S: Je veux être avec toi.** Dit-elle doucement.

Ses mains ses posèrent sur ses hanches, la rapprochent.

 **F: Bien...très bien parce que je...je te veux aussi...je veux dire non enfin si mais..**

Elle souri fortement.

 **F: Je...moi aussi avec toi..je veux...**

 **S: Fitz.** Dit-elle doucement mais fermement.

 **F: Désoler.** Dit-il.

 **S: Embrasse moi.** Dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

 **F: Oui, d'accord...bonne id...**

Elle le tira dans un baiser de nouveau.


End file.
